Talk:Pull
Playing as an Engineer, I found that this power was great for times when an unshielded enemy was close by. It was especially useful against krogan charges. It became my 'panic button' and the reason I often brought Jacob or Jack on missions. Does the 'panic button' usage of pull belong in this article? CasualGamer 22:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :No it doesn't. The Notes section on power pages are designed for notes on how the power acts and what are it's effects. Lancer1289 22:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Pull has effect on shield and barrier? The Note section mentions Pull having a slight effect on shield and barrier. I thought you cannot use Pull when the enemy is protected (even only with armor)? 04:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :No you can use any power against anything, but if it is darker colored, then it won't have as much of an effect, or some of its effects won't happen. Pull does have an effect, i.e. damages shields/barriers/armor, but they don't go up into the air like they would normally with just the health bar showing. Lancer1289 05:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hilarious glitch (not the screaming one, though) Does anyone else find that when they hit a Pulled target with Cryo Blast, the enemy will remain completely stationary after both powers wear off? If so, I think this is worthy trivia. Tali's no.1 fan 21:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have never encountered this myself, and even if I did or this is actually true, then I would have to ask how exactly is this trivia? Lancer1289 21:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It could be useful to know that you can permanently disable enemies with such a combination. Are you sure you haven't encountered this? I was just playing Thane's recruitment mission as an Engineer with Jack and Garrus and I got this glitch. Tali's no.1 fan 21:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, not "trivia". It could go in the "Notes" section. Tali's no.1 fan 21:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm am beyond certain that I've never encountered this but either way this is something that, unlike other notes, does require a bit of confirmation, given that I have hit pulled targets with literally everything, weapons, powers, rockets, etc., and this has never happened in over 20+ ME2 playthroughs, even with every squadmate, and class with pull and cryo blast. I should also note that I haven't seen this anywhere else, on the forums, gaming sites, videos, well you can see where I'm going. Lancer1289 21:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, weird. I even encountered this whilst playing the ME2 demo. Tali's no.1 fan 21:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ME3: Pull Rank 5 choices and Biotic Combos I'm playing a Drell Adept in the MP that I'm building to biotic combo as often as possible. Rank 5 is stumbling me a bit on that build though. With the Expose upgrade, it says that it "Increases all damage to targets lifted by Pull by 25%." Here's the concern: when you biotic combo a holding ability, that ability is destroyed, but when is that effect actually destroyed? Is that lift you used destroyed, thereby removing the lift effect and causing that 25% damage bonus to disappear, before the damage is dealt? Or does it deal the damage then remove the effect, dealing the maximum possible damage? SlainSeraph 20:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Pull: Fastest recharge? So "Pull has the fastest base recharge time of all Mass Effect 3 powers." with a recharge time of 8 seconds? Really? 01:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC)